El caballero de la Reina
by Skadi Baratheon
Summary: Aemon quería ser el mejor Guardia Real...pero Aegon no era el rey que él creía. Solo le quedaba ser el mejor caballero para la Reina. Fic para el Reto #21: The White Book del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"


**El caballero de la reina.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos estos personajes pertenecen a George R.R Martin, pero yo quería hacerles un poquito más feliz.

Este fic pertenece al Reto #21: The White Book del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"

* * *

Aemon se ajustó el broche de la capa por segunda vez, casi como una especie de tic nervioso. El broche estaba desgastado por usarlo de aquella manera, aunque era de oro reluciente, y Aemon se aseguraba de tenerlo siempre impoluto. Cada noche lo abrillantaba antes de dormir, y lo hacía con el mismo ahínco que su espada. El dragón que formaba el broche tenía tres cabezas. "_Tres cabezas, como las cabezas que tiene que tener el dragón._" pensaba a menudo.

Le habían enseñado exactamente eso, la importancia que tenía su linaje. "_Provenimos de los dragones, somos de la Antigua Valyria, de la sangre de Aegon el Conquistador._" Pero esas palabras se las llevaba el viento cuando miraba a su hermano Aegon. Hacerlo, dirigirle una simple mirada le dolía de forma indecible a Aemon. Sentado en la mesa comiendo, bebiendo y berreando sin parar, hacía que se sintiese avergonzado de él.

En su juventud, Aegon había sido un hombre atractivo, con un cuerpo atlético y muy bien parecido, de facciones regias, pelo rubio muy claro y ojos violeta vivaces y alegres. Todo aquello junto lo convertía en un imán para las mujeres. Aemon lo había visto rodeado de todo tipo de mujeres, y no solo nobles. Las veía correr por sus aposentos, y a Aegon salir de palacio para verlas. Rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, y a veces Aemon pensaba que no era necesario el pelo en su cabeza mientras tuviesen un par de pechos y una entrepierna dispuesta para su hermano. Realmente, Aegon solo tenía cabeza para coquetear e ir a la cama con cualquiera, y los asuntos del reino le importaban de muy poco a nada, lo que le sacaba de quicio. No había aprendido nada de su padre Viserys; dudaba siquiera que lo hubiese intentado alguna vez.

Pero al margen de los reinos, de la presencia del rey o de la discreción de este, lo que realmente preocupaba a Aemon era la hermana de ambos: Naerys.

Desde siempre se habían llevado muy bien, y eran inseparables. Ella era frágil y muy dulce, de un aspecto tan liviano como una pluma a punto de echar a volar. Siempre lucía una sonrisa tímida y sosegada, que parecía querer decirle a Aemon "_no te preocupes, todo va bien._" Pero nada iba bien. ¿Cómo podía ir bien si Naerys era la esposa de Aegon?

Aemon conocía de sobra la costumbre de los Targaryen de casarse entre hermanos, pero al recordar a la pequeña Naerys, con su vestido y su velo delante del altar, el corazón de Aemon se deshacía de amor y dulzura por su hermana. Unido al agrio recuerdo de cuando había ido a buscar a su hermano a sus aposentos y lo había encontrado revolcándose con una muchacha a la que ni siquiera conocía. Los dos sonrientes, aunque la de Aegon era la sonrisa de un niño pícaro al que han descubierto comiéndose el último trozo de pastel.

- Perdona, Aemon.- se había pasado la mano por la nuca mientras hablaba, y la chica se vestía tras él.

- Todos te esperan. Naerys te espera.- replicó, rígido como una tabla de madera.

- Lo sé, lo sé... No vas a contárselo, ¿no?

Aemon había asentido, realmente asqueado. ¿Por qué era distinto de las otras veces que tenia que ir a buscarlo? ¿En qué cambiaba que la chica fuese otra, o que fuera en su dormitorio u otro? En que era el día de su boda. Con su hermana. Con Naerys. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso?

Pero calló. Naerys estaba preciosa, de pie ante el septón, y le sonrió con emoción contenida. También Aegon sonrió a su hermano, pero aquella sonrisa realmente le incomodó, porque significaba que los dos tenían un secreto a espaldas de todos los demás, y Aemon se sintió cómplice de los deslices de Aegon.

Y aquello se extendió a lo largo de los años. Recordaba las muchas noches que había velado al Rey ante la puerta de su alcoba, escuchando los gritos, los gemidos y gruñidos, los pasos acelerados por el pasillo, los cuchicheos; y por la mañana, las palabras de Aegon se transformaron en una palmadita en el hombro de Aemon. La relación entre hermanos se resintió, pero Aegon nunca se dio cuenta, pero él nunca se daba cuenta de nada... Empezó a desatender sus tareas como Rey. Pocas o ninguna vez se presentaba ante el Consejo, y solo se sentaba en el Trono de Hierro cuando era un asunto en el que tenían que ver al Rey frente a la Corte, aunque no hiciese nada. Y con la degradación moral, Aegon se degradaba físicamente. Su cuerpo empezó a perder la gracilidad y la fuerza obtenidas en su juventud a fuerza de festines y comilonas. Su vientre ensanchó por todas partes, y obligó a las costureras a hacer sus ropas cada vez más anchas y grandes. Su rostro se congestionaba y se ponía rojo solo con tener que dar dos pasos seguidos, y su cuello quedaba oculto con la inmensa papada. Sus piernas parecían haberse acortado y ensanchado, lo que le daba serias dificultades para andar.

Aemon se sentía peor con el paso de los años. Solo con ver a su hermano sentía que él mismo estaba cayendo en una espiral sin salida. Ya no era el Guardia Real que él había querido desde que había sido un niño, un hombre honorable, que fuera recordado por su destreza en la lucha, pero tenía la sensación de que Aegon había frustrado su sueño solo con no ser un buen rey.

Y no solo había destruido los sueños de su hermano, también Aemon veía día a día como Naerys se consumía poco a poco. Ella siempre había sido muy delicada y con una salud frágil, pero con los años, parecía que su vida y su alegría se habían consumido. Su cara era una máscara pálida más parecida a una estatua de porcelana y su piel había perdido la frescura de la juventud a pasos agigantados. Pocas veces salía de palacio, y lo único que alejaba su calma habitual era la presencia de Aegon cerca de ella, en su inútil intento de parecer un esposo. Aunque bien sabía Aemon que las únicas tareas de esposo y rey que realizaba su hermano se centraban en acudir a la alcoba de Naerys en medio de la noche, con más alcohol en las venas de las que una persona normal podía consumir. Pero él era su Guardia Real, había jurado protegerlo y, por desgracia, era un juramento de por vida.

A veces tenía la loca idea de quitarse la capa blanca y tirarla bien lejos, y emprender un camino lejano. Lejos de Aegon, al que ya llamaban El Indigno, y lejos de la Corte llena de trapicheos y mentiras en la que vivía. Pero cuando pensaba en deshacerse de la capa blanca, su mano acudía presta al broche del dragón que la cerraba, y recordaba bien el día que Naerys se la dio, el día que se convirtió en Guardia Real, y la mano volvía a bajar de nuevo.

Fue cuando nació el pequeño Daeron cuando Aemon abandonó toda idea de marcharse.

El día de su nacimiento, Aemon había ido a ver a Naerys cuando todos los demás se habían ido. No estaba seguro de si Aegon habría visitado a su esposa y su hijo neonato, pero aquel ínfimo momento en el que los vio a ambos, tumbados en la cama, Naerys con el bebé en su regazo y claramente exausta, hicieron que el corazón de su hermano se derritiese al instante. Cuando Naerys captó su presencia cogió la manita del bebé y fingió que saludaba a su tío.

- Mira, Daeron, es tu tío, Aemon, el Caballero Dragón. Es el mejor caballero de todo Poniente ¿sabes?

Mientras la madre arrullaba al bebé, le contó a su hermano su plan: Una vez que Aegon tuviese su heredero ya no la necesitaría, así que podría retirarse de la corte y abrazar la vida sosegada de una septa. Aegon podía quedarse con su corte, su corona y sus mujeres.

" _Qué equivocada estás, hermana_ " pensó Aemon. " _Aegon nunca se desprenderá de algo que considera suyo. Es como un niño al que intentan arrebatarle un juguete viejo; berrea y grita hasta que lo tiene de nuevo en sus manos._ "

Los tristes pronósticos de Aemon no tardaron en hacerse realidad. Aegon ni se dignó en creer que las palabras de Naerys fuesen en serio, y le dio una rotunda negativa que rompió sus ilusiones de golpe. A partir de entonces, la reina que todos veían se marchitaba a pasos más rápidos cada día. Se encerraba en su cuarto, rezando o cosiendo, y rara vez la oían hablar en voz alta. Se vestía como si fuese una septa, con el cabello tapado.

Su vida era miserable, y Aemon hacía lo posible por animarla, de la forma más estúpida que se le pudiese ocurrir. Una vez consiguió una flor de un color blanco brillante que le recordó a su hermana, por lo que decidió dársela. Se pinchó con una espina, pero no le importó cuando vio como Naerys sonreía, como hacía mucho que no veía. Aunque después la oyó reír mientras le vendaba con mimo la mano que se había pinchado con las espinas.

Pero ni aún así conseguía que dejasen en paz a Naerys. A medida que Aemon pasaba más tiempo con ella, comenzaron a correr los rumores disparatados de que entre los hermanos habían un romance al margen de Aegon. El peor de todos aquellos era Ser Morgil, que se divertía especialmente en hacer que Naerys se avergonzase con sus insinuaciones.

Aemon sentía ganas de desenvainar a Hermana Oscura y acabase con todos aquellos monstruos capaces de empañar la buena fama de su hermana. ¿Cómo insinuaban que Naerys no era la mejor reina de todas? ¿Cómo podían pensar que era igual que Aegon? ¡¿Por qué no podían callarse y dejarla vivir tranquila?!

En una de las ocasiones, su lengua no pudo refrenarse y acabó lanzando una afilada respuesta contra Ser Morgil, que tuvo que retirar sus palabras ante la posibilidad de que Aemon le clavase la espada en las entrañas.

En un último intento desesperado porque Naerys volviese a ser la hermana que recordaba en su juventud, Aemon se inscribió en un torneo de forma anónima. Quería darle un obsequio a su hermana, y demostrarle que alguien si pensaba en ella.

Aquel día, Aemon dejó de ser un Guardia Real por unos instantes para ser simplemente el Caballero de las Lágrimas, alguien a quién nadie en la Corte conocían. Bajo esa estratagema, consiguió desmontar a todos sus contrincantes, hasta el último de ellos, llegando a ser el ganador. Cuando desmontó de su caballo, le cedieron la corona que debía entregar a una dama, coronándola a ella Reina del Amor y la Belleza. Aemon no lo dudó.

Se encaminó hacia la parte de los bancos donde se sentaban los reyes y su hijo, el pequeño Daeron que ya contaba con seis años de edad. Estaba claro que de haber sido ganador Aegon, le hubiese dado la corona a cualquier otra mujer, más voluptuosas o con un rostro más sonrojado, con largos cabellos sueltos por su espalda, pero Aemon solo pensó en el pálido rostro de Naerys, y la sonrisa tímida e impresionada cuando aquel misterioso caballero le dio la corona a ella.

Apenas una hora más tarde, en palacio se celebraba un festín en honor al ganador del torneo, pero el Caballero de las Lágrimas no acudió. En su lugar, Aemon apareció tras Aegon, como si nunca se hubiese ido. El pequeño Daron tiró un poco de su capa blanca para llamar su atención.

- ¡Tio Aemon! ¡Tio Aemon! ¿A que no sabes qué? ¡El ganador del Torneo le ha dado la corona a Madre!

Aemon contuvo una risa, y alcanzó a ver a Naerys haciéndole un gesto para que se acercase a ella. Salieron juntos del salón y del agobiante ambiente que en este reinaba a los jardínes de palacio, que estaban vacíos y en calma. Nada rompía su tranquilidad, y cuando habían andado un rato, Aemon fue a hablar para decir algo. Pero Naerys puso un dedo en sus labios.

- Calla, Aemon. Lo sé todo.

- ¿Qué sabes?-preguntó, algo nervioso.

Naerys sacó la corona que le había dado antes y la paseó entre sus dedos.

- ¿Crees que ese atuendo tan obvio me engañaría?

Aemon pensó que su hermana estaba enfadada, pero Naerys dibujó una sonrisa.

- Sabía que solo mi hermano era capaz de darme a mí la corona, teniendo delante a todas las mujeres del reino. Incluso era Serenei de Lys, que acaba de llegar...

- Solo quería...quería demostrarte que tu siempre serás la Reina. La mejor Reina.-se excusó, como si hubiese cometido una auténtica locura. Ahora ya no le parecía tan buena idea.

Ante su asombro, Naerys se quitó la capucha que solía llevar siempre, y soltó su pelo color plata y oro sobre sus hombros. Parecía más joven, y el doble de hermosa. Ella cogió la corona y la puso sobre su cabello, para después sonreír pícara.

- ¿Cómo me queda?

Aemon no podía describir con palabras lo que sentía, y solo hizo lo que se le ocurrió. Hincó la rodilla en el suelo y agachó la cabeza.

- Vos sois mi Reina. La mejor, y la única Reina que conoceré. No conozco Rey que os merezca, ni mucho menos esposo que pudiera tener el honor de tal título. Si me lo permitís, a partir de hoy, seré vuestro Guardia Real. El caballero de la Reina.

No levantó la cabeza, y no pudo ver la cara de absoluta sorpresa. Bajó una mano y tocó la cabeza de su hermano, acariciando sus cabellos.

- A partir de hoy, caballero, sois mío. El caballero de la Reina.

Aemon se levantó. Y no se levantó como la última vez, cuando le nombraron caballero para servir a Aegon. Aquella vez, se sintió realmente orgulloso de ser un caballero. El Caballero de la Reina.


End file.
